A Long Way Down
by ReneeLover
Summary: Nach den harten Wochen nach 5.15 Superman kommt Garret zu einigen wichtigen Erkenntnissen...


Titel: A Long Way Down  
TEILE: 1/1  
PAIRING/CHARAKTER: Garret  
SPOIELR: spielt ein paar Wochen nach 5.15 "Superman"  
INHALT: einfach lesen :)  
DISCLAIMER: Alles noch immer geistiger Eigentum von Tim Kring. Ich verdien nichts daran.  
BEMERKUNG: Tausendmal überflogen, aber sicher nicht 100ig Fehlerfrei. Aber wer was anzumerken hat.. ich bin offen für jede Kritik...

**A Long Way Down…**

Unfall mit Fahrerflucht. Eine junge Mutter mit zwei Kindern. Ja, daran konnte er sich sogar noch erinnern. Das war doch erst vor ein paar Wochen passiert. Wunderschöne, junge Frau. Blond, mit blauen Augen, ein kleiner Engel auf der rechten Schulter eintätowiert und dieses Muttermal unterhalb der rechten Niere, die Blindarmnarbe, der Bauchnabel-Piercing… Details die er sich merkte. Details, die er sich immer merken wollte, um zu verhindern, dass er abstumpfte.  
Und den Ehemann hatte er auch nicht vergessen – den Täter. Wie hätte er auch können? Überrollte die eigene Frau in der Auffahrt und setzte sich dann ab. Ließ sich an einer Bar vollaufen und tauchte dann am Boden zerstört im Institut auf. Heulte jedem, der den Fehler gemacht hatte zu zuhören, etwas von Reue und Bedauern vor.  
25 Jahre war sie erst gewesen, bevor sich ihr 28-jähriger, arbeitsloser Mann nach zwei Flaschen Wodka hinter das Steuer setzte und ihr Leben beendete.

Aber er durfte sich kein Urteil erlauben. Er war doch selbst noch vor ein paar Wochen ständig betrunken Auto gefahren und hatte sich sogar in einer Verkehrskontrolle erwischen lassen. Selbst als es so wichtig gewesen war, nüchtern zu bleiben, war er betrunken hinter das Steuer gerutscht, um Abby aus dem Sumpf zu ziehen, in dem sie zu ertrinken gedroht hatte. Dabei hatte er doch gewusst, dass er nüchtern bleiben musste, um für sie dazusein, wenn sie anrief. Er hatte es nicht hinbekommen, trotz besseren Wissens, trotz Jordans Ermahnungen und den stummen, aber vielsagenden Blicken von Maggie, als sie sich auf dem Parkdeck getrennt hatten, um jeder für sich alleine mit den schwersten Stunden ihres Lebens klarzukommen. Ja, er war am Ende ein Risiko wie dieser Mann eingegangen , als er in sein Auto eingestiegen war. Egal wie sehr er es damit rechtfertigte, dass es um das Leben seines einzigen Kindes gegangen war und nicht um eine neue Flasche Wodka aus dem Supermarkt. Hätte er dabei jemanden überfahren, hätte er sich das sein Leben lang nicht verziehen. Es war natürlich nichts passiert. Aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, erübrigte sich die Frage, was er mit diesem Mann, diesem Witwer mit zwei kleinen Kindern gemeinsam hatte, der mit etwas Glück und einem guten Verteidiger eine zweite Chance bekommen könnte, ein besserer Vater zu werden...

Garret klappte die Akte zu, legte sie auf den kleinen bearbeiteten Stapel. Alles Fälle der letzten Monate, die irgendwie liegen geblieben waren, weil er mit seinen Gedanken jeden Tag wo anders gewesen war, nur nicht hier in seinem Büro, in diesem Institut, dem er mehr als 20 Jahre seines Lebens geopfert hatte. Und nicht nur das. Das Institut hatte auch seine Ehe ruiniert und ihn von seiner Tochter entfremdet. Was waren da schon ein paar Akten, die er jetzt aufarbeiten musste? Auch wenn das selten vorkam...

Der Griff nach der nächsten Akte - wieder ein bekannter Fall: 40-jähriger Mann, seit ein paar Monaten geschieden, kein Sorgerecht für den Sohn im Teenageralter, Schwierigkeiten im Job – nach ein paar üblichen Drinks in seiner Stammkneipe schoss er sich auf einem Parkplatz mit malerischem Ausblick aufs Meer das Gehirn raus. Das waren die traurigen Details, die haften geblieben waren, wegen den schmerzhaften Parallelen, die Garret gleich wieder Kopfschmerzen bescherten. Am liebsten hätte er die Akte wieder geschlossen. An seine schlimmste und schwächste Zeit so erinnert zu werden, war im Moment nicht unbedingt das, was seine sowieso angeschlagene Verfassung vertrug.

Aber jetzt waren sie da, die Erinnerungen an jene Zeit, wo er im Selbstmitleid gebadet hatte und seinen Kummer, den Frust und den Schmerz ertränkt hatte, sobald er nach Hause gekommen war. Und ja, es hatte sogar eine Zeit gegeben, in der er auch darüber nachgedacht hatte allem ein Ende zu setzen. In jenem Sommer, als alles noch ganz frisch gewesen war und er so getrunken hatte, dass sein Job in Gefahr geraten war. Er als Gerichtsmediziner hatte so viele Möglichkeiten gesehen, dem Schmerz zu entkommen. Auch in der Waffe, die er sich in seinen Vorstellungen mehr als einmal dafür gekauft hatte. Alles was ihm etwas bedeutet hatte, was er geliebt hatte, war einfach wie über Nacht aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Der ganze Schmerz über seinen Verlust, die Fassungslosigkeit, das ihm so etwas nach über 20 Jahren hatte passieren müssen, zu einem Zeitpunkt wo doch alles gerade bergauf ging, hatte ihn so weit getrieben. Die Beförderung war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, Abby war aus dem Gröbsten raus, das Haus war schuldenfrei, der Wagen abbezahlt… und dann auf einmal war da dieser Abgrund gewesen, auf den ihn Maggie eines Morgens zu geschubst hatte. Der Abgrund an dem er ein ganzes Jahr lang gestanden hatte, in den er hineingestarrt hatte, während Maggie das Haus bekam, das Sorgerecht, einen neuen Freund, ein neues offenbar besseres Leben... ein Abgrund, in den er dann am Ende gesprungen war, bis er fast seinen Job verloren hätte und noch so vieles mehr – die Freundschaft zu Maggie, Abbys Vertrauen und ihr Interesse an ihm und am Ende noch sein Leben? Nein, da hatte er die Notbremse gezogen. Er war am Ende klüger gewesen, als dieser arme Kerl hier, dessen Autopsiebericht er gerade gegenzeichnete.

Er dachte darüber nach, wieso er eigentlich nie mit Maggie darüber geredet hatte. Vielleicht sollte er das einmal tun, bevor er keine Chance mehr dazu hatte. Nicht, um sich zu rächen, nicht um ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, nein, einfach um ihr zu eigen, wie sehr er sie die Jahre danach noch geliebt hatte und sie auch gebraucht hätte.. Er wusste nicht, für was das gut sein sollte, aber der Plan gefiel ihm. Und jetzt hatten sie ja wenigstens wieder eine Freundschaft aufgebaut, die so ein Gespräch vertragen konnte. Sie würden wieder versuchen zu reden und Kontakt zu halten. Wegen Abby, wegen ihnen selbst... keine zweite Chance mehr wie vor vier Jahren, aber immerhin ein kleiner, richtiger Schritt.

Garret schluckte in Erinnerung, legte die Akte zur Seite und brauchte einen Moment, um ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen, ehe er die nächste Akte aufklappte. Er spürte wie sein linkes Augenlied sofort nervös zuckte, als er auf das Autopsiebild eines jungen Mädchens hinuntersah. Er wusste sofort wieder, wer das war - Emily Heights, 17. Drogenabhängig. War mit 15 von zu Hause weggelaufen, weil sie sich mit dem neuen Freund ihrer Mutter nicht vertrug, War auf die schiefe Bahn geraten, und im Drogenrausch auf die Fahrbahn getaumelt. Die 50-jährige Hausfrau mit ihrer gutsitzenden Frisur und dem adretten Kostüm hatte nicht die geringste Chance zum Ausweichen gehabt.

Das könnte Abby sein, fuhr es ihm sofort durch den Kopf. Das könnte sein Tochter sein. Sie hatten ja so viel Glück. Auch wenn noch nichts ausgestanden war, so hatten sie doch ihre Tochter wieder. Er war dafür zwar niedergeschlagen worden und hatte einen Mann töten müssen, aber Abby lebte und war in Sicherheit.. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht einmal die Zeit gefunden, um sich mit dieser Tatsache auseinander zusetzen. Sicher war es ihm nahe gelegt worden, sich mit einem Psychologen zu beraten, und natürlich war Dr. Stiles gleich ein paar Tage später bei ihm im Büro aufgetaucht, aber wirklich viel geredet hatte er nicht mit ihm. Howard hatte sich selbstverständlich einmal mehr über die angeblich vorhandenen Stoppschilder amüsiert, die Garret um sich herum aufgestellt haben sollte, aber Garret hatte gewusst, dass es Howard im Grunde nicht zum Scherzen zu mute gewesen war. Und sicher bekam er bald wieder Besuch von ihm. Aber damals galten seine Sorgen und Gedanken noch viel zu sehr Abby, als ihm selbst, weil sie sich gesträubt hatte, eine Entziehungskur zu machen. Angeblich, weil sie sie nicht brauchte, nichts genommen hätte, was abhängig machte. Manchmal fragte er sich was sie als Eltern falsch gemacht hatten, dass Abby in so vielem so naiv dachte und handelte. Sie war 21 und trotzdem war sie nicht unbedingt reifer als damals mit 17, als sie sich betrunken hatte und dann hinter das Steuer gerutscht war. Um was? Um erwischt zu werden, damit er ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam? Na ja, funktioniert hatte es. Er war doch zu der Weihnachtsfeier gekommen, wo er sich so absolut überflüssig vorgekommen war, auch wenn er gewusste hatte, dass er es für Abby getan hatte. Und ja... es hatte so gut funktioniert, dass Maggie und er jetzt wieder die Fehler bei ihnen selbst suchten und nicht bei Abby. Aber vielleicht mussten sie das ja auch so tun. Abby unterschied sich so wenig von all diesen jungen, verirrten Mädchen und Jungen, die er in der Leichenhalle viel zu oft zu sehen bekam. Es waren fast immer Kinder aus zerrütteten Ehen und kaputten Familienverhältnissen, oft auch aus guten, aber dennoch geschiedenen Elternhäusern. Ein paar waren Ausreißer gewesen, andere hatten sich nur verändert und entfremdet... am Ende war es immer dasselbe Lied. Eltern, die sich zu wenig kümmerten, zu sehr mit ihren Streitereien und sich selbst beschäftigt waren, zu viel Interesse am neuen Partner hatten, zu wenig am eigenen Kind. Es war nur gerecht, wenn Maggie und er anfingen die Schuld auch bei sich zu suchen. Sie hatten die Familie zerstört, nicht Abby.

Sein Blick war noch immer auf das Mädchen auf dem Foto gerichtet. Er wusste, dass obwohl sie so viel Glück gehabt hatten, noch längst nicht alles ausgestanden war. Schon gar nicht jetzt, wo sie in der Klinik war und ihren Unwillen darüber fast täglich zum Ausdruck brachte. Es machte wenig Spaß sie anzurufen und zu besuchen. Erst recht nicht mehr, nachdem Vorfall, vor zwei Wochen. Gut, sie war doch noch länger geblieben, als die drei Tage, die sie ihrer Mutter versprochen hatte, und sie hatten miteinander geredet.. nur... er wusste immer noch nicht, was er von dem Vorfall halten sollte. Ein bisschen schämte er sich dafür, dass er seiner Tochter nicht glauben konnte oder wollte. Aber es waren Zweifel zurückgeblieben und Abby tat auch wirklich alles dafür, dass es ihm leicht fiel zu zweifeln.

Schließlich riss sich Garret von dem Bild los, klappte den Deckel wieder zu, nachdem er unterschrieben hatte und legte auch diese Akte zur Seite. Er ertrug keine weitere mehr. Es war so erdrücken zu sehen, wie wenig er sich von so vielen Menschen unterschied, die alle eines verband, ein Problem, das sie nicht mehr im Griff gehabt hatten und das Opfer verlangt hatte. Wann würde sein Problem ein Opfer verlangen?

Jordan hatte ihn gedeckt, bis es nicht mehr funktioniert hatte, bis es vor Gericht zur Sprache gekommen war.. vor seinen Leuten, vor Woody, vor einer Menge Reportern und das schlimmste... vor Renee. Es wunderte ihn noch immer, dass sie sich danach nicht gemeldet hatte. Ihm nicht die Hölle auf Erden bereitet hatte, mit nichts gedroht hatte, was ihm in Zukunft das Leben und vor allem das Arbeiten erschwerte. Er hatte mit so vielem gerechnet, angefangen mit einer Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde gefolgt von einer internen Prüfung. Aber vielleicht waren Jordans Versuche seine Glaubhaftigkeit wiederherzustellen genug, um Renee zu beschwichtigen. Vielleicht lag ihr auch mehr an dem, was sie einmal hatten, um das bisschen Freundschaft, das geblieben war nicht zu riskieren. Oder aber es war schlicht und einfach die Angst vor der Lawine die sie lostreten würde, wenn sich wirklich etwas in den Akten fand, das auf seinen Zustand zurückzuführen war. All die Fälle die wieder neu verhandelt werden mussten...

Garret schob den Stapel Akten zur Seite, stand auf und schlüpfte in seinen Mantel.

Im Institut wusste inzwischen zwar jeder bescheid, aber er glaubte, dass er noch rechtzeitig die Bremse gezogen hatte, Nur... war das genug?

Nachdenklich verließ Garret sein Büro, schaltete das Licht aus, verabschiedete sich in der Lobby von Emmy und stieg in den Fahrstuhl.

Er hatte mit diesen Menschen nicht wirklich etwas gemeinsam. Aber es schien zu reichen, dass sie ihn seit Tagen so verfolgten und beschäftigten. Und doch wollte er nicht so recht glauben, dass er wirklich diese Parallelen zog. Er war doch ein Mann in einer guten Position, er hatte alles erreicht was er wollte, Sicherheiten, einen guten Job, eine erwachsene Tochter, die zwar Probleme machte, aber sie waren auf dem besten Weg sie in den Griff zu bekommen. Er musste nur ein Vorbild sein. Er musst es schaffen in seinem Leben aufzuräumen.  
Er war kein alkoholsüchtiger, arbeitsloser Mann, kein junges, naives drogenabhängiges Ding, kein verlassener, einsamer Mann ohne Familie und Freunde...es waren nur Schicksale, wie er sie täglich auf dem kalten Autopsietisch vor sich hatte oder als Akte auf seinem Schreibtisch. Fälle, die es ihn hätten lehren müssen, bei Zeit aufzuhören. Doch einmal in einer Spirale gefangen, sah man all diese Warnsignale und Stoppschilder nicht mehr….. Obwohl er jede Akte mit einem Gesicht verbinden konnte, hatte er kein einziges vor sich gesehen, als er angefangen hatte seine Sorgen und seinen Frust zu ertränken.

Aber er würde dafür sorgen, dass das niemals wieder passieren würde. Auch diese Gesichter vor sich würde er niemals vergessen. Keines der einzelnen Schicksale. Er brauchte sich nicht mehr zu fragen was er mit ihnen allen gemeinsam hatte. Er hatte längst die Antwort gefunden. Und deswegen zögerte Garret auch nicht mehr länger und stand auf. Heute Abend hatte das Zögern ein Ende. Heute Abend, wo er zum dritten Mal nach Feierabend hergekommen war, hatte das Hadern mit seinem Schicksal ein Ende. Die Akten von vorhin waren ein wenig vergessen, denn jetzt galt es, sein eigenes Problem herauszufinden, um es endlich zu lösen.

Er räuspert sich leise, steckte nervös die Hände in seine Hosentasche und blickte einmal in die Runde ehe er fest und laut sagte: „Hallo, mein Name ist Garret und ich bin Alkoholiker…."

_Ende_


End file.
